


Ни чего, ничего, нечего, все будет хорошо

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catholic Steve Rogers, Education, Happy Ending, Humor, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Shaming someone for lack of education, Social Media, Twitter, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, anti-Semitism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Баки, по своему обыкновению, занимается троллингом в твиттере, когда кто-то указывает на его грамматическую ошибку. Баки признается, что еще в 30-х подростком ушел из школы.— И какой-то семнадцатилетний ребенок сегодня исправил мое правописание в твиттере. — Баки протянул правую руку и потер лопатки Стива, затем скользнул выше, чтобы погладить его мягкие светлые волосы. — Я уже думал, что больше не умею стыдиться, но вот.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	Ни чего, ничего, нечего, все будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There, They're, Their, You'll Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446941) by [CaptainSteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb). 



JBB  
@RealBuckyBarnes   
Стиви и я только что досмотрели Бесславных Ублюдков. @Tarantino и с кем из коммандос ты имел счастье поболтать? Никто больше ни разу за всю историю не избивал нацистов битой. Напиши в дм 3:14 PM - 29 may 2020  3,2k  17k 

STOVE RGEROS  
@StoveRodgerz   
@RealBuckyBarnes ОМГ Я ЗНАЛ ЧТО ЭТО ПРАВДА. РАССКАЖИ НАМ ПРО ЭТО О ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЗНАТЬ 4:03 PM - 29 may 2020  23  351 

JBB  
@RealBuckyBarnes   
Не буду я никому из вас нечего говорить о своих похождениях в Европе идите почитайте исторические книги в которых на кой то хрен оно все есть 4:42 PM - 29 may 2020  136  3,5k 

Bucky boy  
@bonkybonkybonky   
Сержант Барнс я ваш фан номер один и вы не сделали ничего такого но правильно писать “никому ничего” пж не убивайте меня уву я покупаю весь ваш мерч вы мой герой 5:30 PM - 29 may 2020  53  127 

JBB  
@RealBuckyBarnes   
@bonkybonkybonky Черт. Никогда особо много внимания не уделял учебе да и начал работать в магазине бати когда мне было 14 так что образование у меня не самое лучшее. Может мне стоит прочитать какую-нибудь одну книгу, ну или две лол. 7:13 PM - 29 may 2020  538  7,5k 

Bucky boy  
@bonkybonkybonky   
СЕМПАЙ ЗАМЕТИЛ МЕНЯ 7:23 PM - 29 may 2020  16  78 

Eagle  
@ubermennnnsch   
Представьте мой шок/ (((Барнс)))  не хочет рассказывать о том как убивал невиновных солдат А ЕЩЕ теперь мы знаем что у него ума как у картошки. Собираюсь пойти и разъебать его статую в центральном парке, он даже больше не считается погибшим 6:13 PM - 29 may 2020  1,2k  315 

You know who I am  
@RealTonyStark   
@ubermennnsch Итак, Г**** **и****с, должен ли я позвонить твоей матери или лучше начать с начальства? Уверен твой босс еврей **р*** оценит твои чувства. Хреново быть тобой #соринотсори 8:09 PM - 29 may 2020  5k  75k 

bucky top  
@StevieRogersIsABottom   
Л М А О ТОНИ СТАРК РЕАЛЬНО ЗАДОКСИЛ НЕОНАЦИСТА? В КАКОЕ ПРЕКРАСНОЕ ВРЕМЯ МЫ ЖИВЕМ 8:39 PM - 29 may 2020  72  315 

Another Owl  
@toxiccapfanboy   
@ubermennnsch переиграли и уничтожили. 8:19 PM - 29 may 2020  13  620 

— Не знаю, Стив, — говорит Баки, щурясь на страницу сайта, которую сам же и открыл. Там предлагается программа GED для людей вроде него: тех, кто не закончил старшую школу. Эти занятия будут онлайн, и Баки сможет делать все в своем темпе. Если верить сайту, он сможет закончить GED всего за несколько лет, если будет очень стараться. — Я вообще ничего не помню из математики. Геометрия? Да я эту хрень ненавидел. Помнишь, когда мистер Годдард дал мне линейкой так, что я аж заорал, за то, что я не мог запомнить это чертово уравнение для треугольников? А тот раз, когда мы нарисовали член на доске, и он выглядел так, как будто реально собирается убить меня? Я ненавидел школу.

Стив подтащил свой стул поближе к Баки и прислонился к нему, такая вот маленькая необходимость. 

— Ага, когда я пнул его по голени, и меня отстранили на три месяца? — Взгляд Стива стал мечтательным, он мягко улыбнулся. — Моя ма была так горда.

— Да что ты? Я помню, твоя ма тогда как с ума сошла, — ответил Баки.

— Она злилась на мистера Годдарда, — поправил Стив. — Она пошла туда и приложила его деревянной ложкой. Помнишь? Нам с тобой пришлось скинуться нашей зарплатой с разноса газет, чтобы вытащить ее. Когда на следующей неделе она пошла на исповедь, она не покаялась, и ее выгнали из общины.

Баки вздохнул и еще немного пошарился на сайте. 

— Хочешь заняться этим вместе со мной?

Стиву пришлось бросить школу в шестнадцать и начать работать, чтобы помочь больной матери. Он никогда не жалел и даже не говорил об этом, он просто взял и начал рисовать Тихуанские Библии по четвертаку за штуку.

Стив склонился вперед и уставился на страницу. Баки все любил в своем муже, но особенно он ценил в Стиве его готовность искренне вдуматься в чужую просьбу.

Но это не значило, что Стив не был упрям, как баран, тогда, когда уже что-то решил.

— Я просто хочу рисовать и воевать, Бак, — закончил Стив, и Баки кивнул. Было бесполезно спорить со Стивом, когда он уже сделал для себя вывод, и именно такой ответ Баки и ожидал.

— Мне, — Баки замолк и глубоко вздохнул, тяжело откидываясь на стуле, — мне нравилась школа, знаешь, когда предметы были нормальные. История, наука — это было весело. И я был хорош в естествознании, Стиви. Помнишь, когда мы нашли ту мертвую крысу и вскрыли ее? Мне нравились такие уроки.

Однажды они разбивали бутылки камнями в грязном переулке за домом Стива и заметили мертвую крысу. И, будучи восьмилетними мальчишками, не придумали ничего лучше, чем принести свою добычу к Стиву, взять лучшие кухонные ножи его матери и разрезать крысу. Вонь стояла такая, что Стива стошнило на диван. Баки расплакался. А когда Сара вернулась домой со своей шестнадцатичасовой рабочей смены, то отлупила их так, что они еще несколько дней не могли сидеть прямо. 

— Я знаю, Бак.

— И какой-то семнадцатилетний ребенок сегодня исправил мое правописание в твиттере. — Баки протянул правую руку и потер лопатки Стива, затем скользнул выше, чтобы погладить мягкие светлые волосы. — Я уже думал, что больше не умею стыдиться, но вот.

Стив нахохлился и стал похож на разозлившуюся птицу, точно так же он выглядел и тогда, когда был девяностафунтовым промокшим насквозь пацаном.

— Не стоит воспринимать всерьез идиотов из интернета, — скомандовал он с праведностью Капитана Америки.

Баки нежно усмехнулся.

— Думаю, мне самому этого хочется. Для себя, малыш.

Стив немного успокоился, продолжая серьезно смотреть на Баки голубыми глазами.

— Тогда я поддержу тебя. И ты знаешь, что другие из команды тоже с тобой.

Баки, закатив глаза, фыркнул и открыл форму для регистрации.

JBB  
@RealBuckyBarnes   
@bonkybonkybonky Хэй, дите. Ты меня вдохновил пойти в GED. Я вижу, что ты сейчас работаешь, чтобы накопить на колледж в следующем году, и я бы с радостью взял все расходы на себя. Напиши в дм. 11:23 PM - 30 may 2020  3,6k  73k 

Bucky boy  
@bonkybonkybonky   
СВЯТЫЙ БОЖЕ МОЯ ДУША ПОКИНУЛА МОЕ ТЕЛО И ВОЗНЕСЛАСЬ. СПАСИБО ВАМ, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС, МОЙ ГЕРОЙ 11:33 PM - 30 may 2020  173  680 

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке в начале и поставьте кудос автору :)


End file.
